AoA oneshots
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Oneshots featuring the 'New' turtles from the AU story 'Age of the Assassins'. Ever wonder what the second generation does outside their fic?
1. White Valentines

**Ninja Turtles does not belong to me; it belongs to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman…. And whoever they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <em>The new turtles have never celebrated Valentines Day – Mura contemplates the prostect of romance. Note: This takes place a couple days before 'Student of Prague' in the Age of the Assassins fic.<em>**

_**Characters in this oneshot (In order of appearance or mention)**_

_**Reiki: Son of Oroku Karai and Dr. Chaplin, rather ditzy trained ninja. Age fifteen**_

_**Sun Tzu (Sunni) Hamato: Son of Michaelangelo, The gentle and kind genius-artist of the new turtles. Has a secret, budding alcohol problem. Age fourteen**_

_**August O'Neil: Daughter of Casey and April, hot-tempered hockey-mask wearing vigilante. Age fourteen**_

_**Murasaki (Mura) Hamato: Daughter of Leonardo. The patient and honorable leader with an alpha-male complex. She has a rather limited understanding of emotion and has been repressing her own emotions for…. Forever. Age fourteen**_

_**Joan-Of-Ark (Jones/Jonnie) Hamato: Daughter of Raphael. The loner with an attitude and short fuse. Age fourteen**_

_**Shakespeare (Pierce) Hamato: Son of Donatello. The immature, cute one of the team with a big heart and even bigger dreams of one day becoming a Shaman. Age fourteen**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks, dude." Reiki said with a grin as Sunni handed him a card – in return, the red-headed Oroku heir handed him twenty dollars. The card was bright red with several really girly hearts colored in different shades of red and pink and glossed with glitter, there were even some vines of lace on the cover. Inside the card was a poemmessage written in red-inked calligraphy;

'_Hear what I have to say; _

_Come on dude;_

_It's valentines day._'

Reiki grabbed a pen and scribbled his name under the message in rather messy kanji. Sunni sighed – that card took him _hours _to make.

"August better have been worth twenty dollars worth of a commission." Sunni scowled – Reiki grinned a rather nervous cheeky grin; it was no secret that Reiki had a giant mondo crush on August.

Mura was watching from above, she was in a strange squatting/standing position on the chandelier. The white-masked ninja sighed and jumped off of the fancy chandelier and onto the nearby staircase.

Putting her hands hooks onto her belt similar to the way a human would put their hands into their pocket, Mura stared at her feet as she kicked at the floor.

Valentines day, a holiday her family did not celebrate.

As mutant ninja turtles, they lived private lives of solitude. For the most part, they were fine with it…. But during times of years like this, they were burdened with the 'what ifs' of their lives. Such as; what if they had been born human?... What if they could actually find a significant other? What if they could fall in love with someone?

Mura normally dismissed those kinds of thoughts… But it was always impossible to shake off the thoughts during this time of year – it made her think back to the interactions of the humans of her family; Karai and Chaplin, April and Casey, August and Reiki even (then again, it was a relationship where one drooled over the other, and the other hit the drooly one with a hockey stick.) She couldn't help but yearn for something as misunderstood and dismissed as 'love'…. Except, she didn't know why…. She didn't even know what the romantical kind of love was. The sad part was, she never would.

The life of a ninja was a rather lonely one. They had been lucky to be in such a family-oriented clan… But the day would come that they would separate and be alone. The only love they would ever know was family love. Family love was wonderful….. But it couldn't fill all gaps in life.

"Why do you torture yourself?" Mura asked herself quietly as she leaned against the wall, all energy felt sapped up and her strength seemed to leave her, her iced-over heart felt heavy and ached behind her plastron. "You'll never fall in love and no one will ever fall in love with you; why bother thinking of it?" She reminded herself.

She would always love her siblings, her family; all of them were vital in her life….. But they could only be family and friends, not lovers. What sucked the most was that they felt it too…..

She sincerely hoped that Reiki would one day gain from all of his constant pining after August. After all, August somewhat had affection for the red-haired ninja.

"Hey, was'sup?" A jersey drawl sounded nearby; the jade-green turtle turned to the stairs to see her sister Jonnie and brother Sunni coming up the stairs; Mura's heart twisted itself as she wondered if they were thinking the same things as she was.

"Hey guys." She greeted in a flat tone.

"Are you alright?" Sunni asked, concerned. "You seem a little more emotionless than usual." Jones sniffled a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm fine." Mura dismissed and fled down the hallway to her room.

"She's thinkin' 'bout it again bro." Jones said to Sunni "Like every year."

Sunni grinned and crossed his arms "I think she might be a little better this year…."

Mura came into the room she was presently occupying as they hid in the Oroku Manor. Sighing, she threw herself on her bed. She didn't want to deal with emotions right now…. She would just sleep until tomorrow when it would go away.

She heard crinkling and saw the sliding door of the rooms' closet opening. "Pierce, what were you doing in my closet?" She asked as said cloak-wearing turtle stepped out with a big grin across his midnight-green face.

Pierce came to the bedside and put her arms around her best he could with her lying on her plastron. Mura sighed as her overly-affectionate brother rubbed his face against her shell in a rather cat-like manner.

"This is for you!" He chirped and straightened up, he handed her a small box. Curiously, Mura sat up on the edge of the bed and took the small rectangular box. She flipped off the lid.

Chocolates, fancy assorted ones. "You know I hate sugar…." She grumbled and lifted the truffle tray; under it was a small note. Mura put the tray down on the desk and studied the small note card.

Each of it were signatures of her siblings; the thin loopy cursive of Sunnis, the bold heavily-penciled of Jonnies, and the chicken-scratch of Pierces. But above the signatures was a single message;

_**We love you, big sister!**_

A smile played across her jade-green face as she looked wide-eyed at her youngest sibling, who was smiling widely. Seeing her look, the yellow-masked turtle took this chance to give her a big Pierce-hug.

The ice around her heart warmed up and cracked just a little bit; why would she ever need a lover, anyways? They had all they needed….

They had each other. All of them.

Jones and Sunni watched from the outside. "Yo' real cheesy, ya now that?" Jones mocked.

Sunnis hrugged "It worked didn't it? Mura's actually _smiling! _Looks like she has a chink in her turtle-armor after all."

"Fo' every time Mura smiles, a puppy dies." Jones muttered. Sunni couldn't help but nod in agreement.

And somewhere else in America, a boyfriend had just given his girlfriend a puppy, and she screamed when she found that it had mysteriously died of unknown causes just moments before.

* * *

><p><em>...I have absolutely nothing to say.<em>

_Yup, everytime Mura smiles, a puppy dies. It goes against the natural order **that **much. _


	2. The sore loser

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>Pierce and Mura were sitting on the couch; Mura was playing Halo-3 and cursing at the 'Hacksaurs' she often encountered on Xbox live. Pierce didn't like videogames as much as Mura did, so he was just watching bored.<p>

"Dude, you modded me, that's betrayal! Get on a different map if you're going to do that shit." Mura growled through the headset – it was times like this Pierce wondered in Mura had some sort of Bi-polar disorder; she was a different 'person' when playing videogames. Her Spartan character on the game threw a grenade and jumped out of the way and shot at the enemy team with her plasma-canon. The white-masked turtles thumbs were moving fiercely on the controller.

Pierce got a devious idea.

"Woman," he barked at Mura in a deeper voice "make me a sandwich."

Mura was so stunned she dropped her controller – her Spartan character flung itself over the edge of a cliff, killing her. The deep game voice rumbled 'GAME OVER'

If you listened hard enough, you could hear Mura shrieking 'NOOO!' In her head. Her wide eyes narrowed as she glared at Pierce over her lost game – _she never lost!_

Pierce seemed blissfully unaware of the hellfire in his siblings dark eyes "You heard me sore loser; get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

Rather than yell at him, Mura calmly got up and wandered into the kitchen. Pierce put his hands behind his hands a grinned "That's what I thought." He snorted.

Mura came back moments later; Pierce frowned when he saw her hands behind her shell.

"Woman, where's my sandwich?" He demanded.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Mura shot her arm out and chopped it down – a frying pan slammed onto Pierce's crown and he fell to the ground, he was seeing stars.

"Ph," Mura said and put a foot her brothers shell and pressed him onto the ground, she put her arms up in victory, brandishing the frying pan and cheered "flag taken!"

Sunni came into the room and raised a ridge; "Do I need to ask?" He commented aloud to Mura – she looked at him with narrowed eyes and pointed the frying pan at him.

"Do I need a killing spree?" She challenged.

Sunni walked away slowly.

* * *

><p><em>And Pierce was never sexist again...<em>


End file.
